1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan, especially to a ceiling fan that is capable of adjusting angles of fan blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art(S)
A ceiling fan is a mechanical fan suspended from a ceiling of a room and includes a hub, multiple fan blades mounted on and arranged around the hub, and a rotating motor driving the hub as well as the fan blades to rotate. Each of the fan blades tilts relative to a plane that is formed by rotation of the fan blades. Thus, the fan blades push air to form an air current and to circulate air, so as to ventilate the room and dissipate heat around human bodies. Velocity and volume of the air current depend on tilting angles of the fan blades and revolution speed of the driving motor. Under a constant revolution speed, as the tilting angles of the fan blades increase, the volume of the air current and windage on the fan blades increase accordingly and output kinetic energy, and electric power consumption of the driving motor increase consequently.
A conventional ceiling fan that is capable of adjusting angles of fan blades includes a hub with multiple mounting tubes. Each of the mounting tubes of the hub has multiple positioning holes. Each of the fan blades also has a mounting tube disposed on an end of the fan blade. The mounting tube of the fan blade also has multiple positioning holes. The mounting tube of the fan blade is mounted in or sleeved on a corresponding one of the mounting tubes of the hub. A tilting angle of the fan blade relative to the hub can be held by inserting a pin in the positioning holes of the mounting tube of the fan blade and the corresponding one of the mounting tubes of the hub.
However, since the conventional ceiling fan is suspended from the ceiling and the pin should be detached from one fan blade before adjusting the tilting angle of the fan blade, a regular user of the ceiling fan is unable to adjust the tilting angles of the fan blades by himself. The tilting angles of the fan blades are determined upon mounting of the conventional ceiling fan to the ceiling and cannot be adjusted according to revolution speed of a driving motor and the fan blades.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a ceiling fan capable of adjusting angles of fan blades to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.